Her Love
by XxSylentSoulx
Summary: "I'm confused with my feelings." "Don't be, Katniss. You shouldn't be confused at all." My hands travel from every part of her body; from her chest to her small back and curvy body. She's perfect - she's everything I've always wanted. Something I've always been craving: Her love


**Finnick POV. I hope you like this of FinxKat! ^-^ Please review; I'd appreciate it. (: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Her Love**

I sit here alone in the darkness, fiddling with an imaginary string of hope. My imagination of hope is still full of Katniss and Annie. There's no one here to save me – to save me from this hell I'm living in. Annie is like my sister, but not enough to save me. By the end, I'm guess, we'll be something more. I want us to stay the same. I want everything to be like this forever so I can't break free from this mess.

I continue to fiddle with my hands until a sound of something sliding across the floor sounds behind me. I'm also rewarded with a sharp light, lighting up everything around me very dimly. I look at the shadow in the square light. The shadow is feminine – probably a girl. In their hand is a small piece of rope; a short rope, reaching from my shoulder to my wrist. It's my rope.

"Finnick, you forgot this – your rope, I mean. Plus, this is supposed to be my sanctuary of peace. This is the place I go to where I think. To get my mind of things," she says.

I sigh and turn my head to face her. Her face is expressionless as always, and her dark hair is braided nicely, which suits her very well. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't know you liked to be in here too." I turn back around and continue to fiddle with my fingers. The door slides close and the light is gone, putting me in darkness once again.

Footsteps approach me – very light footsteps. It has to be her. She didn't leave. "Finnick, I shouldn't blame you. I know you're depressed," she mumbles. She sits down beside me and I can feel something touch the palm of my hands. It's my rope. I begin to play with it silently, making many complex knots.

"It's alright, Katniss. I'm just…"

"Don't worry, Finnick. I know you're sad because of Annie. But you shouldn't worry because you know she's coming to 13 safe and sound. Just like Peeta."

_You don't get it._

I feel her head against my muscular arm. The warmth she gives off engulfs me in her presence. She smells pretty. She is gorgeous. Everything about her is beautiful. I can't keep my eyes off her. I can't stop thinking about her. Everything about her is just…

"Katniss," I say softly.

"Yes?" she asks.

"I… I need to tell you something."

"Can't you tell me tomorrow?"

"Bu-"

"Finnick, can we just stay in this silence? It's nice," she says. She sighs quietly.

_Just let me tell you._

"Alright."

We're in silence. It's not awkward silence, but a soothing silence. We sit here peacefully, enjoying each other's presence. It's actually nice.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" she asks.

"I don't know, Katniss. Only time will tell, you know," I respond.

"When they return, what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure." There's a silence between us until I break it once more. "Katniss, what are you going to do?"

It's a while before she responds. "I'm…going to run up to him and kiss him. I want to wrap my arms around him, tell him I love him."

_Thank you. _

"When I see her, I'm going kiss her, hug her, tell her I love her, tell her she's beautiful in every way, tell her everything I want to tell her, tell her that she shines brighter than the stars in the sky, and tell her that she is more beautiful than the waves of the blue ocean that crash along the shoreline. She's everything to me. I don't want to lose her. Ever."

"I hope you two live happily ever after, Finnick. You're lucky you get someone so beautiful like Annie."

_That someone is you._

"Thank you," I whisper. I wrap my arm around her which takes her by surprise. I lean my head against her head and close my eyes. My right hand, which holds my rope, releases. I toss the rope onto the side and smile. I'm finally letting go. I'm finally letting go of my life. I'm letting it go for my everything – Katniss, I mean.

She sighs softly again. She places her hand on my knee and snuggles closer. "This is nice."

I nod my head, smiling. "Katniss, there's something you need to know." She moans quietly in response. I muster up all my courage, breathing in and out. "I…I love you, Katniss."

_I love you, Katniss Everdeen. _

At this, she stops everything. Her breathing is light and her heartbeat is racing faster than ever before. She's shocked at my sudden words. Her head tilts up to look at me, her stormy grey eyes filled with disbelief. "What did you say?"

I smile softly and whisper, "I said I love you, Katniss Everdeen." I lean in and kiss her on the lips. We're like this for a while until I pull back, her still shocked eyes boring into my green-sea eyes. "I wanted to tell you, you know. I'm going to kiss you, hug you, tell you I love you, tell you that you are beautiful in every way, tell you everything I want to tell you, tell that you shine brighter than every star in the sky, and tell you that you are more beautiful than the blue ocean the crash along the shoreline. You're everything to me. I don't want to ever leave you, Katniss, because I love you."

"Finnick," she whispers.

I place my finger on her lips and lean in once more. My lips attack her, secretly wanting more. We both deepen into the kiss. I pull back, catching my breath.

"I'm confused with my feelings."

"Don't be, Katniss. You shouldn't be confused at all." I lean in again and we continue to kiss once more. I explore her mouth after several tries. She moans in pleasure. I make kisses from her neck and back to her mouth. I'm not going to go all the way, because I know she won't let me. "Katniss."

"Alright," she mumbles.

I smile and deepen the kiss. My hands travel from every part of her body; from her chest to her small back and curvy body. She's perfect – she's everything I've always wanted. And now that I got her approval, I know this is going to be one hell of a night. If nobody finds out about this, then I'm happy. I get to have every part of her. Something I've always been craving: Her love.


End file.
